


Alcohol

by PR1D3



Category: Huevocartoon
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, No se que mas agregar, Smut, pondré esto para rellenar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR1D3/pseuds/PR1D3
Summary: ʙᴏʀʀᴀᴄʜᴏs ᴅᴇ ɴᴜᴇᴠᴏ.ʟᴀs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀs ᴘᴜᴇᴅᴇɴ ʜᴀᴄᴇʀ ᴄᴏsᴀs ɪɴɪᴍᴀɢɪɴᴀʙʟᴇs ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ ᴇsᴛᴀɴ ʙᴀᴊᴏ sᴜs ᴇғᴇᴄᴛᴏs, ᴄᴏsᴀs ᴅᴇ ʟᴀs ǫᴜᴇ sᴇ ᴠᴀɴ ᴀ ᴀʀʀᴇᴘᴇɴᴛɪʀ ᴛᴏᴅᴀ ʟᴀ ᴠɪᴅᴀ, ᴘᴇʀᴏ... ᴇsᴛᴇ ɴᴏ ᴇs ᴇʟ ᴄᴀsᴏ.
Relationships: Ferdinand/Rododendro





	Alcohol

Estaban bebiendo de nuevo, nunca dejaron de hacerlo, solo tenían unos pocos momentos de sobriedad pero se acaban en cuanto veían una copa.

Esta vez el motivo fue una fiesta, Pascua convenció a todos de ir a la fiesta que realizó.

Al conocer a Ferdinand sabía que iba a necesitar un bar entero para satisfacerlo, mala idea.

Eso los había llevado a la situación actual.

Así que, aquí estaban, Ferdinand y Rododendro besándose en una de las habitaciones alejadas de la fiesta.

Había habitaciones con este único fin, había prostitutas en la fiesta, era lógico que habría habitaciones alejadas para tener sexo.

Ferdinand se sentó en la cama, Rododendro estaba sobre su regazo mientras seguían besándose.

Se quitaron las capas, la camisa de Rododendro ya desabrochada, éste tratando de quitarle la camisa al contrario mientras Ferdinand le besaba y lamía el cuello.

El más bajo comenzó a frotar su trasero con la entrepierna del otro provocando unos cuantos suspiros. Podía sentir debajo de él el creciente bulto de su "amigo".

Eso eran ante los ojos de los demás, eran amigos muy cercanos. Sólo Gabrelle lo sabe (probablemente), no se lo dijeron pero sabían que su amigo no era tonto, lo vieron hacer bromas sobre su cercanía, ellos sabían que lo sabía.

Ferdinand desabrochó el cinturón del otro y bajo el cierre, metió la mano dentro del pantalón comenzando a acariciar a su pareja robándole suspiros, volviendo a besarlo lentamente.

Lo cargo y cambio de posición, apoyando a Rododendro contra la cama aún continuando con el beso, se deshicieron de su ropa, quedando únicamente en bóxer.

Bajó sus besos hasta el cuello y comenzó a succionar, dejo chupetones y unas cuantas mordidas, todos estas con un único mensaje "Tiene dueño".

Masajeo su pecho, jugando con sus pezones un momento, dejo un camino de besos y saliva hasta su pelvis, dejo besos sobre su miembro cubierto por la tela, beso las paredes interiores de sus piernas y lo giró, dejándolo de espaldas.

Rododendro levantó el trasero, casi agitándolo para provocarlo, Fer bajo sus bóxer e introdujo un dedo en su cavidad sacando un gemido de su pareja.

Comenzó a prepararse para lo que venía, jugando un poco con Rododendro, sin avisar saco su dedo y entró de golpe.

-Ah~.... -Rododendro se agitó por la repentina invasión -Mierda- Ah...

A pesar de la sorpresa, se apego más él profundizando las embestidas.

Los gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y las embestidas más agresivas, Ferdinand beso su espalda, succionó y mordió, mostrando su afición por el cuerpo de su amante.

Comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo aún más difícil la tarea de mantenerse en equilibrio.

Entonces, entre las envestidas, encontró su punto g, lo golpeó una y otra vez hasta que Rododendro sintió que se iba a deshacer de la sobreestimulacion.

Sus mente hicieron corto circuito y se desconectó, llegando a su clímax.

Se tomó un tiempo, parando las embestidas de a poco, salió de éste, dejando que el semen se escurra de él.

Con un suspiro, Rododendro se dejo caer, demasiado cansado para pensar, Ferdinand se acostó a su lado, quitando la sábana debajo de ellos y cobijandolos.

Miró a su novio con la poca sobriedad que le quedaba, acarició su cabello y le quitó la liga morada, deshaciendo su coleta.

-Puñal -Habló Rododendro, provocando una carcajada del pelinegro.

-Tú me haces "puñal" -Volvió a su cabello, jugando con una tira de éste.

-Eres muy cursi, callate -Le dijo, tocando su nariz.

Al poco rato de esto, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

_[...]_

  
-¡No mames! -Gritó el de cabello ronze, despertando a su compañero

-¿Qué pedo?, ¿qué pasó? -Preguntó asustado el pelinegro, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, teniendo un dolor insoportable producto de el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior -Ay, wey

Rododendro se dejó caer de espaldas contra la cama -Me duele todo el cuerpo y tengo una cruda tremenda, no vayas a hablar.

-Tu hablaste primero

-Shh, callate, por favor -Le susurro

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un pelirrojo en ella -¡¿Qué pedo, carnales?, ¿Cóm- o... -Él chico guardo silencio en cuanto vio quienes estaban en la habitación -¡No mamen! ¡Carnales, estaban haciendo el-

-¡Shhh! ¡Callate un rato, we'! -Dijo Ferdinand -Tengo la cruda de a madre, callate tantito

-Oh, no, pos' ya vi, andas en mal pedo, yo venía acá con todas las ganas y la actitud y acá súper entusiasmado pero te pones bien agresivo, me cae, al chile ya me voy, con ustedes no su puede tratar wey, neta -Pascua salió murmurando cosas, cerró la puerta detrás del.

Se relajaron creyendo que tendrían un poco de paz al fin, sin embargo la puerta se volvió a abrir, de ella salió la cabeza de Pascua nuevamente.

-¡Bola de puñales! -Les grito divertido, les sacó la lengua y azotó la puerta cuando se fue.

-Bueno, ahora sabe, si lo sabe él lo van a saber todos -Rododentro dijo, casi en pánico.

-No te preocupes -Tomó su mano -No creo que se lo tomen a mal, no somos los únicos, Rodo -Le sonrió, logrando tranquilizarlo.

-Eso espero -Dijo en un suspiro el guindo


End file.
